


The Origin Of The Hoodie

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Florida weather, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Isabel's Books, Platonic Relationships, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sander Side One-Shots: Platonic, Sanders Sides Platonic Week, The Dark Sides - Freeform, Virgil Anxiety Sanders - Freeform, Virgil is a dark side, Virgil's Hoodie, sander sides - Freeform, sander sides one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Virgil think back to the story of how he got his first hoodie.





	The Origin Of The Hoodie

“Hey Virgil?” At the sound of his friend’s voice Virgil looked up from his phone and looked over at Roman who was sitting at the coffee table coloring in a Disney themed coloring book. 

“Yeah?” 

“Aren’t you hot in that hoodie?” Roman asked and Virgil could see why, for it was a valid question. For you see; the Mind Place was different than the real world in many ways, however it always took on the weather and temperature of the real world. So, for example, if it was raining in the real world it was raining in the Mind Place. And currently it was a normal Florida summer day; hot. And Virgil (like always) was wrapped up in his hoodie. 

Virgil paused, “yeah I guess.” 

“Then why don’t you take it off?” Roman asked “I mean, I can barely stand it and look at what I’m wearing!” Roman had taken off his normal princey outfit and was wearing a gold colored t-shirt, shorts, and (of course) his sash. “You must be boiling!” He added. 

“I guess” Virgil repeated with a shrug the truth is he really was hot.

“Why don’t you take it off?” The fanciful said suggested. Virgil froze before immediately shaking his head. 

“No,” He said “I’m good.” 

“Why not?”

“I never take off my hoodie unless I’m sleeping.” Anxiety answered. 

Roman frowned and nodded before going back to his book about ten minutes later he pipes up again “Virgil?”

He sighed “yes Princey?”

“Why do you always wear your hoodie?” The prince asked. 

Virgil paused, thinking back to the day that he’d gotten his original black and grey hoodie. 

_~~FlashBack~~_

_Anxiety shivered, he didn’t know what it was about the Dark Side of Thomas’s mind that made it so cold. It just was, constantly. _

_It had only been a few months since he had manifested and he was terrified, the Dark Sides were all so horrifying and ever since he first appeared they liked nothing more than to scare and torment him. So now he was hiding in a random closet, hoping they wouldn’t find him._

_The young side wrapped his arms around himself shifting in his seat slightly causing something to fall off one of the hangers and unto his shoulders, startled he nearly screamed in fright before realizing that it was just a piece of clothing. Once he had calmed himself down the anxious side noticed how warm and safe the strange object made him feel. Pulling it off of himself he discovered it to be a black jacket with a gray criss-cross design._

_Anxiety allowed his face to form into a tiny smile, not only did the hoodie make him feel safe and secure but the color scheme fit his personal style. Pulling the jacket on his smile grew just a little bit bigger, just as it had done for him earlier it made the young side feel safe, warm, and secure. It had the same effect on him as when he wrapped the blankets that he kept in his room around himself. Only now he could have that feeling with him always and not get laughed at for walking around wearing a blanket like a baby._

_~~End Flashback~~_

“I don’t know, I guess they’ve just always made me feel safe and secure.” Virgil said, choosing not to share the story. 

Roman paused, thinking over his words “kinda like Patton’s hugs?” He asked. 

“I guess” he answered, “and I guess you could say there’s another reason…” His voice trailed off. 

“What?” Roman asked sounding eager. 

“It looks super cool and edgy!” He declared and Roman groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“You are a emo nightmare!” Roman said in a teasing voice. 

Virgil smirked before giving the same responds he had all those years ago in the New Year's Resolutions video “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Please subscribe to the sires and feel free to request one-shot ideas. However I ask that you keep it platonic, thank you!
> 
> Take its easy Guy, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals! PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


End file.
